Lucy (Episode)
|season=Season 4 |episode=16 (82 in total) |air_date=March 2, 2005 |previous_episode=Sacred |next_episode=Onyx }}"Lucy" is the sixteenth episode in the fourth season of Smallville, and eighty-second episode overall. It aired on March 2, 2005. Summary , ' younger sister, comes to but catches her stealing money from the to pay off a European crime syndicate. offers to help but everything is not what it seems. Meanwhile, a thief breaks into 's apartment and steals the , and Jason suspects . Recap A young girl is skiing down a mountain in Switzerland. She is expertly eluding her male companions. At 3:00 AM in Smallville, Lois Lane (in Clark's bed) is awakened by her ringing cellular phone. She learns that her little sister Lucy is coming to visit her in two days while on break at boarding school. After attempting to cook breakfast (soggy pancakes and burned bacon), Lois reluctantly asks the if Lucy can stay for a few days just as Lucy arrives. and Jason return from a jog when they realize her has been broken into, but the only thing stolen is the . Lana convinces Jason to forget about the stone, saying whoever took it can keep it. She tells him that she's tired of their relationship revolving around the Stones and Jason agrees to drop the subject. However, later, Jason goes to the and accuses Lionel Luthor of stealing the stone. Jason is in the process of roughhousing Lionel when Lana walks into the room. Much to Clark's annoyance, there are now two Lane girls to drive him crazy. However, he seems to get along with Lucy, since she flirts with him constantly. Lois hands Lucy off to to show her around because she's gotten a job at the . After Lucy exits, Clark notices that Lois seems "grumpier than usual" and asks why she's not happy to see her sister. Lois explains to Clark that their relationship is strained because after her mother died, she became a mother figure for Lucy and never got to have a real childhood. Clark goes to the Talon with Lois. When Lucy and Chloe arrive, he introduces Lucy to Lex, but she already knows who he is. Chloe mentions that Lucy is a skilled violinist and Lex invites her to the to hear him play the piano. Clark notices a shadowy figure enter the Talon and stare intently at Lucy. It is one of the men who were chasing her in Switzerland. Clark asks Lucy who he is, but when she turns to see, he's gone. That night, Clark (on the sofa) awakens to see Lucy slip out of the house. He follows her to the Talon and catches her stealing money out of the cash register. When he questions her, she confesses that she got in with the wrong crowd and owes a loan shark in Europe fifty thousand dollars. She complains about how she's different from all her friends and needs money to fit in. Clark feels sympathetic and tells her that he wants to help her solve the problem. He asks Chloe for help and she learns the identity of the loan shark: Marcus Becker. They tell Lois about the situation and Lois and Clark go to the Luthor Mansion, where Lucy is demonstrating her violin skills for Lex. Lucy is angry at Clark for telling and insists that she can handle the situation herself. She and Lois argue about Lucy's actions until Lex defuses the situation and gets between the sisters. Clark explains the truth and Lex agrees to help Lucy with the money, but only because Marcus Becker is one of Lex's old business adversaries. Lucy sets up the transaction and tells Lex that only she can deliver the money to an abandoned warehouse. Lex objects and insists on handing off the money. Lex, Lois, and Lucy all pile into one of Lex's sports cars to make the exchange. However, they get pulled over and when the police officer insists Lex get out of the car, he is revealed to be Marcus Becker. He pistol-whips Lex after he hands over the cash. Lois tries to defend him and he turns the gun on her. Becker forces Lucy and Lois into Lex's car, leaving Lex on the pavement. Clark to the warehouse to discover the exchange was staged. He realizes that Lucy was lying all along and locates Lex. At the same time, Lucy and Lois (and Lex's car) are in the back of an 18-wheeler being driven by Becker. During an exchange with him, Lois notices that Lucy is on very friendly terms with him and also realizes Lucy staged the whole thing. Lois is angry and hurt over Lucy's choices and they have an intense argument over their fractured childhoods. Lois thinks Lucy is throwing away a promising future but Lucy resents Lois because she got their father's attention. Back at the mansion, Clark and Lex try to decide what to do. When Becker calls demanding ransom, Clark super-hears the name of the road on which they are traveling and goes to apprehend Becker. He waits on an overpass and jumps onto the top of the truck. Getting inside the cab, he knocks Becker unconscious and pulls the truck over to safety. When Lex and the police arrive shortly afterward, Clark zips away unseen. Lex attempts to have Lucy turned over to authorities, but she escapes in his car. Lex goes to the to inform Clark that they later found the car, but not the money, and Lucy is nowhere to be found. Clark feels bad that Lois and Lucy's relationship is so damaged and says he wishes they got along. He and Lex talk about siblings, and Lex tells Clark that he sees him as a brother. Later, at school, Clark tells Chloe that Lois is taking Lucy's disappearance hard. Chloe confirms that Lucy's betrayal would be extremely upsetting because Lois has always been fiercely protective of her. Back at the Luthor Mansion, Lionel tells Lex that Jason accused him of stealing the stone. Lionel thinks Lex stole it but Lex is shocked that Jason had the stone in the first place. It is revealed that Lana is the one who "stole" the Stone. Later, Clark finds Lois in the loft, using . Lois opens up to Clark, saying she had to tell her father the whole story and he predictably blamed her for Lucy's behavior. Clark assures her that she is a good big sister, and maybe Lucy isn't all bad. They admit to being friends and Lois playfully punches Clark on the arm and leaves. Clark then looks up at the sky through the telescope, revealing that his vision is certainly more powerful than humans as he sees details Lois does not; he watches as two stars collide with each other. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Jason Teague * Chloe Sullivan * Lionel Luthor * Martha Kent * Jonathan Kent Special Guest Star * Lois Lane Guest Starring * Lucy Lane * Marcus Becker Notes * Antagonists: Marcus Becker and Lucy Lane * When Clark and Lex talked about siblings and Lex mentioned that he wished he had a brother. He seemingly has forgot about his half-brother Lucas Luthor; however, he does mention Clark being closer than any 'blood-brother' could be. * This episode marks the 20th appearance of Clark's red jacket and blue shirt outfit, which he wears frequently throughout the series. Trivia * Peter Wingfield also played Dr. Ivan Slavicky in DC Comics 2004 film Catwoman. * Lex's car is a Mercedes Benz SL 500, most likely a 2004 model. * The name of the club Becker works for, in Switzerland, is Club Kronos. Wingfield played the 5000 year old immortal Methos, in Highlander (TV series). Methos had an immortal brother, named Kronos. * Lois' cellular phone ringtone is Reveille, typically used to wake soldiers up at sunrise. Quotes : : Lois, what's going on? : : What do you mean? : : You made us breakfast, you're offering to do the chores... you want something. : : No. It's called being nice. : : Yeah, well, if you were any nicer, we'd starve. : : Lois, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but ever since Lucy came to town, you've been grumpier than normal. Are you not happy to see your sister? : : You're amazing, Smallville. You always look for the best in people even when they walk all over you. : : I guess that explains why we're friends. : : Oh, we're friends now? : : Well, I won't tell anyone if you don't. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 4 Episodes